Comotosed
by Midnightsky666
Summary: Gamzee is asleep or "comatosed" when he's sober and dreams of "waking" to all of his friends. his wish is granted, but not in the way he expected. :*O(


**this was inspired by the song Comatose, its mainly about Sober Gamzee which I know can be a touch subject, preety much though, Gamzee is asleep or "comatosed" when he's sober and dreams of "waking" to all of his friends. his wish is granted, but not in the way he expected, the bodies of all of his friends lie dead around him, all their different colored blood staining his hands. I know its not very detailed and yet very detailed at the same time, but there are some things I didn't add to the summery, keep reading to find out!**

**Also, I have not read much Homestuck, in fact I stopped reading when John entered the other worldly place after the meteor shower. So if I get things wrong or if trolls call them different things, i'm sorry, comment and ill go back and edit it, a lot. anyway, I love the idea of sober Gamzee, and im going to try and keep this ship free so all the homestuck fans can enjoy with out a shipping war or hating on me because of my ships. anyway hope you enjoy my first homestuck fanfiction!**

**I do now own the song or the comic homestuck**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate feeling like this<strong>

so tired, oh so tired. Not just his body, his body was as functional as ever, what was wrong was his mind. He slumped around for a moment, debating on making himself a pie or going to the fridge and getting a Faygo, no, that can wait. He walked over to his horn pile and threw himself face first into it, to exhausted to sit down on it normally. He hated when his mind just felt like..._this._

**so tired of trying to fight this**

He could feel it, the itch at the back of his mind when he was beginning to somber up. He knew, he just _knew_ that that other him would show himself soon, and for once, he didn't care. his mind was to tired to think rationally, to _care _right now. He just sat there in the horn pile, deciding not to fight off the other him anymore, just for tonight, he decided not to care, and slowly drifted to sleep on the horn pile.

** I'm asleep and all I dream of**

Rationally thought, those were all gone, if they were even there in the first place. Gamzee sighed into the dream like void, but not all dreams are happy ones with sunshine and miracles, Gamzee knew that to well when the music started playing in a low humming, then louder, louder,louder! Until the music sounded like it was right in his ears. He kneeled over, gripping at his head, his ears, hoping to muffle the sound. I was happy music, cheerful, but oddly, it just brought shivers and fear to the young clown. It was strange, but he swore he'd heard it before, like at a...carnival...

**Is waking to you!**

No, no no no no no no,NO! this could not be happening, Travros! karkat! Anyone! wake me up! wakeme up like you used to, like when I used to have nightmares. He remembered, he didn't have a pie, or a Faygo before bed. _He_ was coming back. How could he have been so stupid! he let this happen! he just wished, he preyed, he dreaned that his eyes would slowly open and there his friend would be, and hed be himself. Well, himself when he's not trying to kill everyone.

God. why was he such an idiot, he should have eaten a pie. He wasn't high all the time because he wanted to be. he was high all the time because he had to be . it was the only way he had found to suppress his inner psychopath. He hated being so loopy and high that he acted like an idiot, but it was the only way for him to be close to his friends. He hated how the other him twisted his words into something...disturbing. the other hims "Miracles" were miracles of death.

This, "Sleep" this "Dream" felt like a coma. He felt like he was just laying there forever, doing nothing, unable to wake up. God he just wanted to wake up, maybe In a hospital bed surrounded by his friends who have been waiting for him to wake up. Hell, he'd give anything to wake up surrounded by his friends. his friends were his own personal miracles. he loved them all, but some how, he wished when he woke up, he'd be all alone. no mattr where he woke up, he had a feeling in the back of his think pan that told him to wish to be alone. He couldn't shack the feeling, and he didn't like it. The more he thought about it, the louder a tiny voice in the back of his head got.

It slowly got louder and louder the more he argued with it. "You want to wake up alone, it a dark room, by yourself. right gamzee?"

"No motherfucker, I want to wake up from this nightmare with my friends surrounding me to comfort me"

"No, you dot want that, you want the loneliness of the quiet awakening." it argued louder

"Motherfucker, what did I just tell you, I want my friends, you need to get your motherfucking understanding on, you weird voice."

"No gamzee. I think its you who needs to understand." The voice said with a small, creepy giggle

"Bro, I know what I want! I want my friends, It would be a miracle if they were here when I finally wake up."

"Careful what you wish for my friend." it said in an almost whispered, hushed voice.

Gamzee tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked, his question was met with silence, the voice had gone quiet. normally, Gamzee would see that as a relief, but the last thing it said made him worry about the quiet. Why, _why _was it so quiet all of a sudden? his heart began to race and he began to sweat, something Gamzee rarely did.

He held his head and the dark void around him began to fade as he slowly began to gain consciousness, his eyes fluttering open. he began to focus on his surroundings. he wasn't on his horn pile, the place he had fallen asleep. he was outside, laying on the cold ground. he held his head that was pounding with pain.

he looked next to him at a half eaten pie pan and a faygo. He looked down at his hand, feeling something wet, he figured it was the half eaten pie. sadly though, his hand was stained with bright, vibrant colors. pink, red, blue, green. he closed his eyes tightly and preyed the worst had not happened.

He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was a massage on the ground, written in the same colors. it read. "Welcome brother. TO MY DARK CARNAVAL!"

This frightened him as he slowly got up and looked around more. his eyes widened and violet tears began to fall as he looked over to a pile of bodies. he ran over to it, tripping, but in to much of a hurry to let it stop him as he stood back up and continued to run over to it. he collapsed on his knees as he saw who'se bodies they were.

"Nepeta, Equius, Tav... im- im so sorry bros." he said crying, leaning against the pile. the watched as blood of all sorts of different colors dripped down and puddled beneath him "What...What have I done!" he yelled sobbing hard.

His eyes widened in rage as the voice spoke. "Be careful what you wish for Gamzee. you woke up, surrounded by your friends~" it said in a smug voice.


End file.
